Kitty, the Long Lost Kitty
by Sympathetic Me
Summary: Samantha Scott went missing seven years ago along with her mother, Demi Scott.' Now, with her mother found dead, she meets Draco in the most unlikely circumstances.


**Kitty, the Long Lost Kitty**

_One Shot_

It was December 23rd, and the whole of Diagon Alley was painted in Christmas spirit whether it be the decorations, the music or just the people. It was a time that Draco Malfoy passionately hated. He hated the music, and he hated the decorations, and more importantly he hated that it made people jolly. And yet here he was, at two thirty in the afternoon, walking along the Diagon Alley main street having just had a lunch 'date' with his long time girlfriend Pansy Parkinson. It wasn't his idea to eat out, no, it was Pansy's, she wanted to break some life changing news to him. Well she didn't tell him any news, she hadn't said anything, she hadn't even shown up leaving Draco Malfoy in a detestable mood. It was when he was in one of his moods that the pubs and bars earnt their bonuses.

"What can I get you, love?" A woman asked suggestively from behind the bar. He did not recall the place in which he entered, just that it sold alcohol. Draco quickly looked her up and down before crinkling his nose in distaste. What a harlot...

"Fire Whiskey." He ordered, his voice impassive.

"If you don't buy the damb cat I'll drown it." He heard a man yell at an elderly woman who did not look like she was going to budge about buying the petite brown tabby kitten, which was being held by the tail causing it to claw and hiss.

"He drowned the last kitten he came in here with." The bar wench said to Draco setting his drink down in front of him. Draco gulped down the contents of his glass with a sigh, savouring the burning sensation in his mouth and throat.

"100 galleons for the retched little creature." He called out to the man who was now holding the kitten by the scuff of the neck.

"Deal!" He said turning his attention towards Draco, the greed shining in his eyes as a twisted smile came across his dry chapped lips, showing his brown, stomach-churning, decaying teeth.

"What is your name sir?" Draco asked in annoyance towards the man who was now counting 'his' money, whilst Draco held the obviously underweight kitten.

"Bobby Lox," the man replied once he had finished counting his newly 'earnt' money. And with that, he picked up his small bag of money and left the soon to be overpopulated pub. Picking up the brown tabby kitten in both hands, he held it in front of him to look at what he assumed to be a boy's face.

"Max," he said with a nod, as though he thought the name was the bee's knees, his own creation. The cat hissed at the name, and went to hit him with its front right paw, its claws outstretched ready to attack.

"Its female, love. They're always female." The wench behind the bar said to him upon seeing his outraged expression at his new kitten's behaviour. Draco looked at her with a raised eye-brow before holding the kitten in one hand whilst paying his tab with his spare. With a nod of thanks, Draco Apparated to his two floor penthouse suite apartment located in the South of London.

"Welcome home," he said to himself, when he opened his apartment door but was only greeted with darkness. Normally Pansy would be here to greet him, but yet he had no idea where she was. He looked at his watch, almost six.

--

"You can't come in; my boyfriend will be home soon. Maybe some other time." He heard a female say from the other side of his apartment door, he immediately knew it was Pansy. As he was putting the kitten down, the apartment door flew open causing him to stand upright with the kitten still in hand. There he saw his girlfriend, wearing no top with her lips attached to another mans, both groping each other frantically. The kitten in Draco's arms meowed in rage, shocking Draco with how loud it actually was. He watched as Pansy and Theodore Nott jumped away from each other.

"It is not what it looks like!" Pansy said unconvincingly.

"Get out!" Draco whispered, his voice deadly, when neither moved he tried again. "GET OUT!" he roared, causing Pansy, Theo and his Kitten to hump before Pansy and Theodore quickly left his apartment. Draco felt his tears running down his cheeks and didn't even try to stop them. Feeling something move and paws moving up his chest, he looked down in his arms to see his kitten climbing slowly up his chest so that her hind legs were still resting on his folded arms whilst her front legs were rested on his chest. Licking his nose hesitantly, she before curled up to him, Draco smiled through his tears at the small sign of affection. He had found his friend, his best friend in a kitten.

He had barely owned her for five hours, and already it was as though she had been living there for years. She had sat and watched TV, hissing at him whenever he had gone to change channel. He had ordered himself Chinese, only whenever he looked at the TV his Chinese got lower and lower until he had caught her red handed eating the food from his plate. He was finally by himself, in his bath, until...

Draco felt something soft rubbing against his foot and hesitantly opened his eyes to look down at his feet, and there she was, sat on his one foot in the water whilst using his other foot to clean herself. Sitting up, he picked her up off of his feet and placed her on the floor by his bath, drying her with a flick of his wand. His cat huffed at him before leaving the bathroom en suite and going to his bedroom. He sighed in frustration before standing up and drying himself with his wand and walking naked into his bedroom. Walking over to his chestier draws he pulled out a pair of black silk boxers and put them on. Looking around his bedroom he couldn't seem to see her, until his eyes fell on his bed, there she was, on Pansy's pillow, curled up in a ball asleep. Smiling, he walked over to his bed before climbing in on his side. Clapping his hands twice, his lights were extinguished, rolling onto his left side he felt the cat move and curl up next to his side, he could feel the vibration of her purring and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Meow...Meow...Meow...Draco rolled over only to hear an outraged meow and to have a set of claws dig into his chest causing him to open his eyes in a start and for him to quickly lean up on his elbows. Looking down under him from where he had rolled onto Pansy's side of the bed, he saw Kitty, glaring at him. Her back hitched and claws out, fur on its end as she hissed at him. He stared down at her for a moment before blinking trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes. Only when he opened them, Kitty was gone. Collapsing back to the mattress, his eyes started to once again close when he heard something fall to the floor causing him to jump and fall off of his bed, landing on the door with a thump. "Fuck," he muttered under his breath. Looking at the item that fell to the floor, he recognised it to be a picture of himself and Pansy, looking up even more; he looked at the shelf to which Kitty was sat, looking at a different picture.

"What you doing?" He asked standing up, walking over to her he went to pet her head but she flinched from his touch. "I'm sorry for hurting you," Kitty ignored him and just continued looking at a photo. Draco turned it and smiled. "That is my mother; the picture is from my first visit to Muggle London when I was fourteen." Picking her gently off of his shelf, he held her close to him giving her security, before he started on his way to the dining room.

"Mippy," Draco called walking into the dining room, a crack sounded throughout the room scaring Kitty. The house elf came into view bowing low.

"Yes Master," she squeaked,

"Breakfast please, and some milk and some food for my feline friend." He said, the house elf nodded enthusiastically at the order. "Thank you," A pop sounded once again and the house elf was gone. Draco then walked to the dining room table and sat down bringing Kitty into the chair next to him. Within minutes, their food appeared, Draco's full fry up and coffee along with his Morning Daily Prophet .

'Cat food?' Kitty thought, 'How disgusting,'

"Excuse me..."She said, trying to get Draco's attention, but all he heard was her whiny meow. With a huff Kitty jumped on the table in one swift motion, Draco was too involved in his Prophet to notice. Sneaking over to his plate, Kitty took a sausage off of his plate and began to take chunks out of it at one time; taking one of his bacon slices in her mouth she dragged it off of his plate and went back to her seat, savouring the bacon. Draco put down his Daily Prophet and began to eat his breakfast, not noticing the missing part. Kitty looked as he put the Prophet down and saw the front page, jumping up back onto the table, looking at the front page of the Daily Prophet. Meowing loudly. There on the front page of the Prophet was a picture of a missing girl. 'Samantha Scott went missing seven years ago along with mother, Demi Scott, after a year of searching Aurors said they were runaways, but they have reopened the case after Demi Scott was found dead last night in London. A rapid search has been set out in search of now fifteen year old Samantha. No one knows what she looks like, so if you have any information, please contact Harry Potter, Head Auror.' Kitty started meowing as though her life depended on it, causing Draco to look at what she was looking at.

"Sad isn't it, we will probably only look for her for a month before giving up." Draco said, yes, surprising most people, but as soon as Draco left school he and his best friend got drunk and signed up to start Auror training, meaning they couldn't back out.

"But it's me!" She screamed only it sounded as though she was mewling something and choking.

--

It had been three years since then, Draco had long since celebrated his twenty first birthday, and he prided himself as being known as the ultimate playboy bachelor. And unfortunately, he had been right when he had said that they would give up the search for Samantha, they had given up after only two months. They were two days away the New Year when it became big news of the arrest of Bobby Lox. When drunk he had admitted to the murder of Demi Scott after an abusive marriage to her, in which she participated in abusing her daughter, Samantha. It also became public knowledge that Draco Malfoy was interviewing him.

"Where is she?" He asked, his palms banging against the wooden table in frustration and anger. They had been interviewing him for sixteen hours, and he didn't seem likely to break.

"I don't know," the man replied smiling.

"How can you not know?"

"I just don't,"

"Life in Azkaban," Harry said emotionless.

"NO, I will tell you what you want to know." The man shouted upon hearing his fate. Draco nodded for him to continue. "I sold her; she tried to run so I got her mother to curse her. She is a brown tabby cat until I die. I don't know where she is because I sold her in some pub three or so years ago!" The guy yelled at them. "You'll never find her." He said, smiling mockingly, showing decaying teeth.

'"What's your name sir?" Draco had asked, "Bobby Lox." He had replied.'

"Have I met you before?" Draco asked,

"Dunno..."

"I sentence you to the Dementors kiss!" Harry said, looking both disgruntled and worried.  
"NO! Anything but that!" The man said, clutching the chest. "Can't..." He started gasping for breath; he fell to the ground shaking.

"We need help in here!" Draco shouted rushing to help the man.

"Time of death 21:52." Someone said after ten minutes of failed resuscitation.

"Were never going to find her now, and to top it off if she is still alive Magic may have just been exposed." Harry exclaimed.

'She's a brown tabby cat until I die. I sold her in some pub three or so years ago.'

"Kitty!" Draco shouted in realisation, jumping up from behind his desk he ran with his partner to the nearest floo. Within minutes he was stepping out of the floo in his Entrance Hall. "Kitty! KITTY!" HE shouted in desperation.

"Draco, why are we here?" Zabini asked.

"Do you remember me telling you I loved my cat, that I had some sort of connection with her? You told me I was crazy!" Draco asked urgently,

"Yes, unfortunately. Why?" his friend replied confused.

"Kitty is Samantha Scott."

"Wow, you fell for a cat who is actually a missing girl...That is not what I was expecting!"

"Mippy!" Draco called. A crack filtered the air.

"Yes sir?" She asked,

"Where is Kitty?" Draco asked,

"Mistress left shortly ago." The house elf answered, "She just told me to tell you that she will comeback someday." Draco fell to the grounding sobbing.

"I should have known!"

---

It had been two years since his best friend had left, and Draco had never given up his search for the beautiful young woman who had stolen his heart whilst being a cat. He hoped he would find her, that somehow she would come back to him, but he believed that she would not.

"Thank you!" A timid voice came from a young woman standing next to Draco, who was sat reading the Daily Prophet ignoring her in a small cafe in Diagon Alley.

"Thank you for what?" He asked her when she did not leave, still not looking up from his paper.

"For calling me Kitty. It was very...original." She answered with a small laugh that sounded like music to Draco's ears. His head shot up as he turned to look at the young woman stood next to him. And there she was, the angel that once came in the form of a cat was once again in his life. She was wearing a simple white dress and flip flops whilst her brown, chocolate coloured her cascaded down her back to her waist in curls. "Beautiful." He whispered. His heart quickened and his breath shortened making it hard to breath.

"For the past two years I have been trying to pluck up the courage to say thank you, so here I am, saying thank you!" she said, twiddling her hands nervously in front of her. Draco looked up at her as if only then realising her height before smiling at her comment.

"For the past two years I have been trying to find you, so that I can tell you that I love you." Draco stood up in one swift graceful movement and planted his lips on hers, pulling her body flush against his.

"If my mother saw me now, she'd have kittens." Samantha said, Draco laughed before capturing her lips in what felt like his first kiss, meaningful and something to remember.


End file.
